kingdom_of_llehfandomcom-20200214-history
Inverse
Appearance Pale skin, short strawberry blonde hair and bright red eyes. Four sliver ring earrings two on each ear. A black collar around his neck, a black hood with white lining, the right sleeve is short the left is long. Black pants tucked into white boots. Sometimes wears black finger-less gloves. His features change depending on the area or to resemble who he is around most. He has no 'look of his own' as he has no genes. Personality Childish at most times, giving people nicknames like "Basty" and "Mephy". He keeps an up beat attitude most of the time. He will hide most of his more serious jokes in his childish tone and grin he wears all the time. He is insane as he enjoys gore and watching others suffer or fail. He prefers to "set up the stage" for others and watch how people interact with it than get involved himself. Seeing gore or blood is what triggers this side of him. Though having a love for torture he frowns at seeing 'friends' down or beating themselves up. He prefers to be the one who does that to them. So he will try, mostly fail, to help so he can break them himself. He will use full names like "Bastallio" when being serious. He only curses when angered. Never drinks alcohol as it messes up his powers and turns him into a flirtatious prick. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Brawler-Great with hand to hand combat and speed * Alchemist * Scientist * Dual wielding-Use of two fire swords * Two-handed sword * Time-able to stop time on a particular thing or person, able to turn back time on his own body to heal wounds(only after battle) * Knows when to quit-He will walk away from a battle he knows he will lose * Plays the violin Weaknesses * Limits himself with his powers, he thinks it will be boring if he won every battle * Though strong he is not immortal, he does not die by aging but he can die from getting hurt * Can only teleport himself and items, not people * Cannot teleport while being restrained in anyway * Can only teleport items if he knows where they are. Example: He cannot teleport something out of a bag if he doesn't know where in the bag it is. But he can teleport something he forgot at home to his current location because he knows where he left it. Relations Cece- His loving wife. Just as insane as her, enjoys torturing others with her. Kissed her while drunk, though doesn't remember. Spends most of his time with her and their son. Bastaillo-Calls him "Basty" loves to tease and mess with him. Tried to get him to fail his mission of taking over the other kingdoms by creating Sirhc and killed him. Made the golem Bastallio is now. There are hints the two had a romantic relationship in another timeline. Kallisto-Calls him Kally or Costello. He loves to mess with and study him. Without Bastallio to be around, and Cece working, Inverse tends to spend most of his time digging around Kall's past or messing with him in the present. Though he teases him, Inverse thinks of him as a good friend. Kall is the only person to have seen every side of Inverse as well as Inverse is one of the only people to know everything about Kall. Oddly the two seem to be getting along a bit more. Background He was created in a lab to be the "Ultimate Spy" He can adapt to anything. His body changes to fit the most common look in the area/era. As living with Cece and their son he slowly grows to look more like them with black eyes and cream hair. During an intrusion he was sent off out of the lab in an attempt to hide their creation. At this time he was nothing but liquid in a tube. A family of three found him and took him in. Being around the family he grew a body of a baby, his now twin brother Christopher. Here he grew into his blonde hair and red eyes from Chris. His parents gave him the name Sebastian where he was raised as a normal human child with Christopher. Over the years Inverse learns of his powers of flight, time, and space. At first his parents were scared but found themselves unable to abandon him. Once at the human age of eighteen, growing up with Chris, he leaves to explore his powers even more through time and space. Then becomes an advance magic teacher in a random magical kingdom way outside of Lleh's world. After being forced to run from that world due to him making deals with the devil of that world, as a teacher, he explored into the world of Lleh and the other kingdoms. Unsure what his purpose is he travels to other universes, playing by their laws, to feel less bored with his life and maybe find out what he is really here for. Quotes "I prefer not to drink...." "Bastyyyyy what'cha doin'?"